


Show Off

by spaceacealyx



Series: Fankids Canon [4]
Category: Fankids - Fandom
Genre: JJ is soft, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacealyx/pseuds/spaceacealyx
Summary: Jade is in a foul mood until someone new comes along.
Series: Fankids Canon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880299





	Show Off

Jade throttles a ball off the wall and catches it when it comes back at her. She does it a few more times, grumbling to herself angrily. “Tell _me_ to… how ‘bout I fucking shove-”

“Hello!”

Jade’s head snaps up to see a boy a little younger than her staring at her with a small smile. She grits her teeth together and growls out, “What?”

“I’ve never met you before but I’m Brutus! Are you okay? I saw you looked mad… I have some pudding to spare; do you want it?”

Jade blinks at him from her spot on the floor. Pudding? Because she looked mad? She narrows her eyes at him. “Why? What do you want in return?”

His smile falters for a moment and his eyebrows scrunch together. “What do you mean? I just want to cheer you up. You’re a person and people don’t deserve to be upset.”

Jade searches his face for any sign of deceit. _“He kind of reminds me of Dad…”_

“Yeah… I think I’ll pass…”

“Okay. So what’s your name?”

She glares at him. “What the hell is this? 20-Questions?” She holds her glare for a moment longer before rolling her eyes and yielding. “It’s Jade…” she mumbles.

Brutus lights back up with a smile. He sits down next to her and practically beams at her. She rolls her eyes again and angles herself away from him slightly so she can resume her irate game of wall ball. Hopefully, he takes the hint that he should leave her alone.

“… So why are you upset anyway?”

Jade catches the ball firmly and while still holding her hand out, she turns her head slowly to look at him. “Why the hell do you need to know?”

Brutus merely shrugs and instead of giving him a chance to answer, Jade keeps going. “It’s nothing. Anyone would get frustrated over people being fucking stupid.”

“But how were they being stupid?”

Jade acts frustrated at the question, sighing and rolling her entire head with her eyes this time. She lets her head flop over and her shoulders sag. She stays like that for only a few seconds before going back to throwing the ball. “I don’t know, the kid was being an asshole.”

“What’d they do?”

She side-eyes him. “Asswipe just started shit he couldn’t finish.”

It’s silent for a little, bar the sound of the ball bouncing back and forth between her hand and the wall.

“Then what happened?”

Jade doesn’t pause this time. “That dipshit of a professor that’s teaching DADA this year gave me detention. It wasn’t my fuckin fault, but he automatically assumed it was, _the asshole_.” She punctuates her sentence with a particularly hard throw. The ball goes off course and instead of bouncing back into her hand after colliding with the wall, it hits Brutus full force, square in the face.

Jade gasps, her heart jumping into her throat. _Oh shit_.

Brutus covers his nose, eyes already welling up with tears, and Jade starts to panic. “Why did you hit me?”

“Shh, shh… no, it’s okay.” Her voice is impossibly soft and gentle compared to before. “I didn’t mean to. Shh…” Brutus lets out a loud sob and her gut twists in knots.

“No, no… shh, it’s okay, I’m sorry.” She quickly scoots closer to him and carefully cradles his head, pulling him closer to hug him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… Shh, it’s okay…” She gently smooths down his hair. “I’m _so,_ so sorry, Brutus, I really didn’t mean to hit you. Here, let me see.” She leans back so she can inspect his face. On the bright side, it was only a small stress ball. There was barely even a red mark.

She sighs. “Are you okay?” She absentmindedly brushes his hair out of his face.

He smiles at her and sniffles. “Yeah, I’m okay.” In truth, he was only upset because he thought she was mad at him.

She scoots away again to give him some space. “Well… If you had left earlier, that wouldn’t have happened.” She turns away from him again so she doesn’t have to see his reaction. She knows it was completely her fault, but she can’t stand feeling guilt.

“Oh… okay, sorry…”

His hurt tone eats away at her stomach and she turns back toward him to say something when “Wait!”

She blinks in confusion.

“You’re Jade as in Jade Caplan! You play as a beater for the Slytherin team!”

Jade perks up, her shoulders squaring and a small self-satisfied smirk spreading across her face. “Yeah, I mean it’s no big deal or anything, but you know… I try.”

“Yeah! You hit bludgers around like it’s _nothing_!”

Jade chuckles lightly at his enthusiasm. “I mean…” She begins to take her leather jacket off to reveal her arms. “It’s kinda easy when you look like this.”

“Wooaaahhhh! I wanna be just like you when I grow up!”

Jade laughs. “I don’t know… It’s easy for me, but can you get up super early _every morning_ to go work out?”

She swears she can see stars in Brutus’ eyes. “Every morning?”

“Every morning, kid.” Brutus goes on to talk about what he loves about Quidditch, and how cool she is _playing_ Quidditch, and on and on. Jade listens with a small smile on her face. _“He actually reminds me a bit of…_ me _when I was little.”_

She playfully nudges him with her elbow. “You know what Brutus? You’re not too bad…”

His smile is as blinding as it is contagious. She allows herself a smirk and lets him continue his fervent rant.


End file.
